Albus Potter and the Christmas Surprise
by faraways
Summary: On Christmas morning, Albus Potter awakens to a gigantic mincemeat pie on his dresser.


**author; **brazensers  
**characters; **Fleur and Albus Severus.  
**wordcount; **578  
**disclaimer; **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the author of the work from which this is derived.

**notes; **There are no accent indicators in dialogue spoken by Fleur because she does not understand that she holds a French accent, and the story is omniscient.  
For the Weasley Relationships Competition and the Creatures of Hogwarts Competition on HPFC.

* * *

**Albus Potter and the Christmas Surprise**

* * *

**001.**

Fleur Delacour dances into the worn-down kitchen of the Burrow at three in the morning on Christmas Eve, silver hair flowing and stomach rumbling for a late snack.

She plucks an apple from a basket on the wooden table gingerly, taking a dainty bite, and plops down into the wicker chair in the corner—the one Bill said was his time out chair as a child. Closing her eyes, Fleur savors the small shiver the fruit's sourness gives her body, and when she opens them again, a miniature Harry Potter is standing in front of her.

"Albus!" she shrieks, jumping out of her seat with her long, beautiful fingers covering her heart. "_Merde_! What are you doing up?"

The little toddler's green eyes are open wide, slightly creepy. He shuffles forward and touches the lacy edge of Fleur's white nightgown.

The Veela-descended woman smiles, perfect white teeth sparkling like the sun. "You little_ semeur_, you," she whispers, a soft, tinkling laugh escaping from her throat. "Well... are you going to answer me? What are you doing up?"

"Waitin' fo' Santy Claus," Albus informs her innocently. "James tol' me all about 'im. 'E brings gifts for all us good laddies."

Fleur rolls her blue eyes, silently cursing that mischevous brother of Albus's for telling him about silly religious Muggle traditions. Where would James even have heard about such rubbish as Santa Claus? Maybe one of the Muggleborn children at Hogwarts. "Hmm," she overlays her advice under a light, floating remark, "wouldn't your mother and father be angry if they knew you stayed up this late?"

"They dunno I down 'ere," comes the reply.

"What if I were to tell them?" she counters, already getting back into the old routine. It had been many years since she'd had such a young child to watch over—but it was only too easy to remember the giggling, the messes, the gentle teasing.

Albus Potter frowns and clenches his fists at his sides, stomping his foot in the pouty way Fleur was only too familiar with. "You won' do tha'!"

She sighs, a wave of a guilt washing over her with the weight of a thousand Galleons. "You're correct, I wouldn't do that, _garçon_." Fleur rummages through Molly Weasley's overstuffed cupboard for a few moments before pulling out a plump slice of mincemeat pie and two forks.

The black-haired boy gives her an adorable, toothy grin as they share the dessert, mincemeat smeared across his cheeks—the result of the messy eating Fleur's parents always despised of her in her young age as an adolescent. "You so beyootiful, Auntie Floor."

Despite the mispronunciation of her name, which Albus seems to have never been able to get past, Fleur feels her spirits lighten at the compliment. "Thank you, Albus."

He nods, grin widening as he adds, "This is good stuff." He reaches forward and grabs her slender hand, giving it a firm squeeze—one that would seem much to confident for a boy of just a few years old to give. And yet Albus did give that reassuring squeeze, and he did stay up with his aunt, waiting for Saint Nicholas to roll down, fat and covered in ashes, to deliver his presents.

Sadly, he falls asleep waiting for the chubby man of his dreams to arrive. Fleur Delacour carries him up to his makeshift room, shared with Fred and James, and lays a patchwork quilt over him.

**002.**

On Christmas morning, Albus Potter awakens to a gigantic mincemeat pie on his dresser. It is untouched, and a round, shining cherry is throned on the top of a mountain of double cream.

There is a letter taped to the silver platter: _To Albus Potter from Fl—Santa Claus_. _Enjoy._


End file.
